When a Wizard Loves a Woman
by Cwarnic93
Summary: Max has won the Wizard Competition, but is he willing to give that all up for his best friend? Max/OFC One-Shot.


A/N

**I had a dream that inspired this. Where a girl (a sprite in my dream) gave up her powers to be with Max. So I figured, why not change it up a little and write it! :D**

**If you like it, please review. I want honest opinions! : )**

**And if it's requested, I'll do a story based off of this. But earlier, when Max would've been the same age where he currently is in Season 4.**

**

* * *

**

The Wizard Court stayed silent as Professor Crumbs peered down at the youngest Russo. Now eighteen, and having won the Wizard Competition, Max had the most important decision to make. Alex stood with Mason, holding onto his arm as tight as she could. After debating for three years, they're decision was to try and stay together. Justin's eyes were slightly pink from crying, though he would claim allergies were the cause, seeing as he had lost the competition. Jerry and Theresa watched from the back, smiling at what they're son was doing.

"Max Russo, you are willing to give up your wizard powers for the sake of maintaining a friendship with a mortal?" Professor Crumbs asked, readying himself to slam his gavel. Gasps went through the stands as Max nodded.

"Yes sir, I am."

"You have made you're decision, meaning that Justin Russo will be the next family wizard." Before Crumbs made it official, he looked to Max and sat the gavel back down. "May I ask why?"

"My friendship with Lenora is more important than becoming a full wizard." Max answered making Alex smile.

"Then it's been decided!" Crumbs slammed the gavel at the same moment a short female ran into the court.

"Wait!" She shouted, catching her breath as she leaned over. Harper Finkle ran in behind her, trying her hardest to stop the young woman. "Max doesn't have to give up his powers!" Professor Crumbs glanced at her sweaty face, noticing how she must've ran the entire way.

"It's too late, Lenora." Max explained while tapping her face and then wiping his hand on her shirt, disgusted by the sweat.

"No it's not. Max, I'm not a mortal. You didn't have to give up your powers for me!" Lenora turned back towards Crumbs and glared, "Which, by the way, is completely pointless! A new Wizard law stating that a full wizard cannot stay friends with a human? What next: human slavery!" Lenora narrowed her green eyes at the bearded man and ran a hand through her brown hair.

"You're not a mortal?" Crumbs asked leaning forward while Justin whispered, "I knew it!"

"No, I'm a cross-breed faery. I do have human in me but I can't be classified as a mortal." Lenora answered before grabbing Max's arm and squeezing it tightly. Max winced and grunted, showing his pain and discomfort. "So Max doesn't need to give up his powers." Lenora hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Miss Lenora, but Max has made his decision. Justin will be the next Russo family wizard."

"Then I don't want this." Lenora reached her hand into her own chest and pulled out a glowing gold light. She held it in her hand as Jerry, Justin, Crumbs and the jury gasped. No one else in the court knew what she was doing.

"What's she doing Jerry?" Theresa asked, shaking her husband's arm.

"She's giving up her fae abilities for Max," Jerry answered with a smile forming on his face.

"So romantic!" Alex whispered to Mason while pressing her head to his shoulder.

"You cannot give up you're abilities unless you have someone you want to receive them." Crumbs explained while Lenora nodded.

"And I have the perfect candidate in mind." Lenora turned to Alex and walked up to her. When Lenora was standing a foot length apart from Alex, she passed the light into Alex's chest.

"Why would you do that?" Alex gasped, looking from her chest to Lenora and vice versa.

"Because you and Mason deserve a happy life together; and that won't happen if you're human." Alex let go of Mason and threw her arms around Lenora's neck.

"Thank you so much," Alex whispered, her voice on the verge of cracking. After Alex let go of Lenora and Mason nodded towards the once faery, she was pulled into another pair of arms.

"I'll never understand why you did this." Max whispered huskily in her ear and she nodded.

"It would've been selfish for the two of us to be happy with powers rather than be happy mortals with everyone else also happy. Now Justin has achieved his goal in life, Alex and Mason can be together _forever_ _and ever_ like she planned- since neither Faeries or Werewolves age, and we can be human together."

"Best friends until we die." Lenora looked up at Max and smiled.

"It really isn't that obvious to you, is it?" Max's eyebrow rose as he looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Lenora sighed before she pressed her nose against Max's and smirked.

"I did this for my best friend because I'm in love with him." Max still looked at her confused. "I knew you were clueless, but really, Max? I've been in love with _you _since we were fifteen!" She threw her arms up in the air and turned to leave.

Max threw his arm out, grabbing her wrist, and turned her back around. He touched the side of her face and pressed his lips to hers. Lenora's eyes went wide with shock, not being able to react at the gesture, but then proceeded to move her lips in sync with his and slowly shut her eyelids. The jury awed along with the Russo family, Harper and Mason included, and Crumbs. Max pulled back and placed his forehead to Lenora's.

"I've known since we were sixteen." Lenora gasped and smacked Max's arm while pushing him away.

"Great." Lenora crossed her arms and looked away from Max, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"And I thought about it for awhile until I realized that I felt the same." Lenora looked up at him again, the smile forming back on her lips. Theresa, Alex and Harper all giggled. "See, I'm not as stupid as all of you seem to think I am." He tapped his temple and started to walk away before tripping over thin air and falling straight down. "I take that back," he mumbled. Lenora helped him stand and brushed the non-existent dirt off of his shirt.

"No one can help you there," Lenora giggled.

"How about I treat my best friend, who-can-be-my-girlfriend-if-she-wants, to a sub?" Max said hurriedly, hoping that he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"What was that, Max?" Lenora smirked, just wanting to hear him say it again.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Lenora pressed her lips to his.

"Have for the past three years, what would possibly change that now?" Max shrugged.

"Now let's give Justin my powers and we'll go back to the sub shop." Lenora nodded and the two walked out hand-in-hand with Justin leading the way.

"Looks like it worked this time," Alex and Harper looked at each other.

"And this time you didn't have to use Cupid's arrow." Harper added, rolling her eyes.

"You- what- Alex!" Jerry growled before his daughter ran out of the room.


End file.
